Titan self insert thingy
by Sir Fart
Summary: This is my take on the “Titan self insert” stories I’ve been seeing around lately. This is by no means serious, please do not regard it as so. If you want more, sure why not.
1. chapter 1

Hi guys! Sir Fart here. So this is going to be my take on the whole "Holy shit I'm a Titan now, WTF" story I've been seeing a lot. I decided to hop on that train myself, so yeah. Don't take this seriously, I'm just hopping on the bandwagon.

I don't own Attack on Titan and stuff. I may or may not continue this if you guys want me to, or if I get a good story going.

Chapter 1

Ahh...morning. I love the morning. The bright sunlight, the warm bed, the calm sound of ocean waves...Wait, What? I distinctly remember going to bed in my home last night. I opened my eyes and looked around. As I suspected, this is not home.

Where am I? I looked around and found myself on a beach, listening to the ocean waves. I saw birds. Tiny birds?

Something is most definitely wrong here. I looked down at myself and was shocked at the fact I was completely nude. Even worse, I had no nipples. I knew they were kinda useless on males, but still. I stood up and I looked down the rest of my body. Nice toned abs, rippling muscles, and OH GOD I HAVE NO DICK.

I freaked out for a good 20 minutes before I regained my composure and looked around again. Apparently, I was larger than before. Much larger. It seemed that I towered over everything. I took a step and heard a THUMP. I decided to brush off my sudden metamorphosis and go look for help.

I wandered for what felt like hours before I found anything interesting. I found a patch of houses, long since abandoned. They were broken beyond repair, like something forced itself inside. The architecture looked familiar, but not enough to warrant concern. More wandering and a finally found someone. Finally! I jogged over to him, and my pace slowed as I saw what he was. A thin, grotesque human with disproportionate features and limbs. It turned to me, and I reeled back.

This guy is really creepy.

He turned back around and walked off, emitting a low growling. I wasn't quite sure what was happening, so I kept moving. Even more wandering led me to a forest. This was a rather unusual forest. The trees were several times taller than me, and I'm freaking huge! Wait, there's only one place that I've ever seen trees of this size…

No. I had to confirm my suspicions. In the forest, I saw another giant human. I went over to it, my thundering footsteps shaking the earth. If this is what I think is, then this should work.

I raised my hand and curled it into a fist. I turned the human around and punched it in the back of the neck. Steam erupted from the impact as it was sent falling to the ground. Yup. This is bad. I looked at my hand, which was slowly mending itself.

The realization hit me like a truck: I'm a god damn Titan. And if I'm a Titan, then that means I'm...there. I ran out of the forest and frantically looked for any other sign of life. Nothing. Nothing but other titans and destroyed houses.

Night had started to fall, and other titans had slowed down considerably. I decided to move out as far as possible to get a head start. After I think an hour of wandering, I saw something on the horizon. I ran towards it and it soon made itself known.

A big-ass wall.

Specifically, the last human stronghold safe from titans. Good lord, this thing was huge. There was a strong scent on the wind. It smelled like meat. You know that smell, when mom makes that special meatloaf you absolutely love? Yeah, that smell. It was absolutely divine.

I got closer to the walls and I soon realized what that smell was: HUMANS.

I gagged a bit, holding my nose at the divine smell. I refuse to succumb to it and be like those mindless ones. I turned to walk away, but I slowly felt the lack of sunlight begin to take me. I would investigate tomorrow.

Zzz…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When morning came around, I half expected to be back home. The other half of me wasn't surprised when I was still a hulking behemoth. This wasn't just some horrible, anime-induced fever dream. No, this was real. Which means I don't have plot armor. Which means I could very easily die. The only questions that remained were 'Where and When am I'.

That divine smell hit my nose again. Even though I knew it was humans I was smelling, that didn't mean they didn't smell delicious. Speaking of humans, which city was this? From what I had read about the wall layouts, a single wall was reinforced by an outer town. The town was the main way in, with the entrance to the inner walls at the back of it. This was mainly for the event of a Titan attack so the inner walls wouldn't be immediately flooded by titans.

Flooded by titans...Aw, shit. I forgot about the breach.

When would it happen? The show and manga never gave a precise date! Shiganshina and Trost could have been breached at any time! Did it already happen?! Am I too late?!

Out of desperation, I ran up to the wall and started climbing it. It was...painful. Not physically painful, but more exhausting if anything. If the wall had been recently breached, there would at least be people in neighboring towns moving about more frequently than usual. There would be refugee food lines and rest areas. Although..If someone saw me climbing the wall, red flags would certainly go up and cannons would be loaded. On the other hand, I had to know where I was. It was totally worth the risk.

I reached the top of the wall and poked my head up. I tried to shimmy my body along the top of the wall and stay as low as possible. If someone saw me, panic would already be everywhere. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. I looked over the edge into the town, and everything seemed calm at the moment. As I inched back to the outer ledge, I heard the sound of metal hitting the ground.

I turned my head slowly, and I was met with a garrison soldier. I tensed up, preparing for the worst. He looked just as terrified in that minute of a staring contest. I swear to god, I heard a fart. The first human I had met here, and I had literally scared him shitless. He took a step back, then turned to run. I didn't blame him at all. I would run too if a man-eating monster climbed over the one thing protecting me.

I started to climb back down and sprinted back into the forest. After I got a decent distance away from the open, I slumped against a tree and thought over what just happened. I had exposed myself, and that means people will soon know I exist.

I got up from the tree, and started wandering along the side of the wall. Nothing really interesting happened, so I decided to walk at a distance from the wall in hopes I could find some living punching bags. Of course I did, so I punched them into steamy meat piles. It wasn't exactly fun seeing all the blood and gore at first, but it passed the time and I soon got used to it.

Days have passed now, and I'm morbidly curious as to when more humans will show up. Suddenly, as if someone read my mind, I heard a bang and saw a green flare shoot into the air. I tried to remember the flare color meanings. Red meant Titan, black meant abnormal titan, yellow meant success or something like that, I forgot what the retreat signal was. When someone shoots a green flare, you're supposed to go in the direction of the arc, then relay the signal in the same fashion.

Unfortunately, curiosity killed the Titan. I made my way in the direction of the first shot, hoping I would find some form of contact. I got closer, and a black flare went up in the sky. On one hand, it's nice to know that they see me as different. On the other hand, it means I stand out and it's harder for me to hide. I was curious as to how these humans would react to an abnormal in this situation. I hadn't seen any meaningful interaction in the manga or anime, except for the scene in Trost and one of the expeditions. I knew from the series that abnormals were erratic and unpredictable to the point where fighting them was downright suicide.

I heard a few humans yelling, probably about me getting closer. I saw multiple black flares go off one after another. They were frighteningly close together. It would be a really bad idea to just waltz into the center of that formation, so I'd back off and retreat into the trees. Well, I would have if I didn't see Six titans getting too close to the formation.

This had to happen sooner or later, so I charged past the soldier to the first titan and brought a swift knee into its side. I heard a few loud crunches, probably ribs being shattered. I pinned in to the ground on its belly and brought my mouth to its neck. Teeth sunk in, flesh ripped and tore, and steam erupted from the wound. I got up and spit out the chunk of flesh. It tasted like a mix of iron from the blood and rotten meat.

Judging by how easy it was, and the bite marks I briefly saw, I appear to have very sharp, pointed teeth. I ran about the formation, bolting from Titan to Titan, killing them all the same.

A scream filled the air as a woman was grabbed off her horse. I ran towards the scream and she was being raised to the drooling jaws of my mindless kin. I picked up a good sized stone and chucked it at the beast's arm. Its arm broke off, and the soldier was sent falling to the ground in the severed hand. She struggled to lift the hand off her.

"Is this how I die? A meal stolen from one Titan only to be eaten by another?"

The first Titan fell to the ground with a huge gash in its neck. The soldier looked up in horror at her...savior? I'm not sure whether I should be proud about the fact that I saved her, or be frightened about this trained soldier that's very willing to kill me. She looked at me for a bit, still struggling to be free.

"Well?! You have me right where you want me! What are you waiting for, an invitation?!"

I made a low growl and walked towards the steaming hand. Her anger turned to fear and instant regret.

"Oh god no, I'm sorry! No! Stay away from me, you freak!"

Jeez, this lady is loud.

I pried open the fingers of the evaporating hand and picked her up in my hand. She managed to pull out one of her short, dull blades and tried stabbing my hand repeatedly. To say the least, it kind of tickled.

"Put me down! Put! Me! Down! I didn't come all this way in life to be lunch!"

I opened my hand into an open palm so she could sit comfortably. She was still furious, jabbing my hand with that dull blade until it was whittled down to the hilt. I'm really not sure what she was trying to accomplish, so I just let her vent her anger on my hand until she came to her senses. She was panting, out of breath with all hope lost.

I stroked the index finger of my free hand across her head and curved my mouth into a toothy grin. That was not the smartest thing to do, because I may have forgotten about my sharp teeth soaked with Titan blood. That freaked her out even more and she started screaming.

"Jessie! Hang tight, this guy's going down!"

This was a new voice. I turned around to see a black haired man on horseback riding towards me. He had a face reminiscent of that one cool kid at school. You know, that guy. The guy who thinks he's hot shit? Yeah, him.

He jumped off his horse, and shot a hook into my shoulder. I watched him swing around me, to the back of my neck. I jerked my shoulder and shook him off-course. He wrapped back around and slammed into my chest with the hook still attached.

He looked up, hoping I hadn't noticed him somehow. This guy amused me, so I decided to spook him. I slowly looked down and showed off my creepy smile. He shrieked. I picked him up and dumped him onto my hand with the woman. I took out the hook and it dangled off my hand. They looked at each other in shock, eyeing each other for injuries.

"Jessie! Are you hurt?!"

"No, I-I don't think so. I think this Titan...saved me. It hasn't eaten us yet, and I don't know if it understands us…"

These two were adorable. They thought I was a mindless beast. Hah! I wanted to mess with them. As soon as she finished her sentence, I opened my eyes as wide as possible and jerked my head forward. I'm pretty sure that did it, because they huddled together in what they thought were their final moments.

I patted them both on the head and sprinted towards the center formation, holding the two soldiers close to me.

I saw another black flare go off. Then a green one. I hadn't noticed the man in my hands fiddling with a flare gun. He shot a flare, although it wasn't really a flare, it was more of a noisemaker, which made a god-awful bang that left all our ears ringing.

"Hey, Titan!"

Huh? They were...talking to me?

"If you can understand us, stop here and don't go anywhere. The squad is going to meet us here."

My eyes shot open. Why would they suddenly trust me? I mean, I wasn't complaining. I stopped as they instructed, and set them down. In the distance I heard horses galloping in our direction. He wasn't kidding about the whole squad.

I saw a few soldiers emerge from over the hill. There was actually quite a lot of them. I'm actually surprised they survived this long.

They looked frightened. Oh wait, Titan. Right. I guess in this world it's "guilty until proven innocent". I held my hands up in surrender and stepped away from them, which they thankfully got the message. Probably.

A couple of them dismounted and ran over to their comrades, checking for injuries and helping them up.

"What happened out there, rookies?" One of them said. I looked around me, and saw I was surrounded by soldiers. I may have been closer to the center than I originally planned to be…

"A Titan sprung out from behind a building and grabbed me. Something destroyed its arm then killed it, the next thing I know, me and Julian are in the palm of this Titan behind us."

The soldier wrinkled his nose and looked at me. "How is that possible? A friendly Titan? It's nonsense." I hate to admit it, but I really wanted to eat this guy. I wanted to show them all that I was a friend. I stood at attention, clenched a fist, and pounded it against my heart in a salute. My two new friends down below returned the salute, and everyone just looked at us in dead silence.

If all goes well, this is gonna be fun.


	3. Announcement 1

DING DONG BITCHES, I'M BACK!

First of all, I owe you all an apology for me being quiet for so long. I'm sorry. I truly am. I've been caught up in life affairs like school and stuff. Part of it is not only that, but I am lazy as hell by nature, and the other part is writer's block.

See, when I write a chapter, I go with whatever comes to mind. Therefore, I have a bit of a problem with story continuity. By that, I mean that once I set forward events in a story, I have a tough time finding a place to pick up. I have tons of ideas for my stories, but each of them contradicts the others or has absolutely no correlation with the others.

Which brings me to my next point: Optional/Joke chapters. I'm currently working on multiple optional silly chapters for my main story (Attack on Warframe). I plan to release them as filler chapters for those who just want me to upload something.

I'm not sure what to do for these optional chapters, so please submit your ideas to me either in a review or PM and you'll get the opportunity to directly influence what I write. You will also be credited for your ideas. Now I know what you're thinking at this point, and no, I'm not charging money for you to be part of this project thing or whatever. I started these stories for shits and giggles, and I intend to keep it that way. It's all free. All I ask for is your support in my future stories and honest feedback. If you don't like my stuff, oh well. Why are you still reading this, then?

Anyway, now that THAT'S out of the way, I'd like to take a moment to thank you all who follow the things I create. When I first joined Fanfiction, I was thinking people would be like "Wtf am I reading? What is dis weeb shit?" Turns out, this community is pretty great. It's a great place for people to express their ideas without fear of shame or bullying. The kind of stuff I've read is just…No. Never again.

Right then, I think that about covers it. Anything I'm missing…? No? Alright then. See ya! And happy New year!

This has been a CTRLV broadcast brought to you by Sir Fart.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well, I don't know what I expected when I revealed myself as an intelligent Titan. I felt really stupid for not anticipating them trying to capture me. God, these spikes are really uncomfortable. Unfortunately, struggling only makes it worse. I heard a couple soldiers talking. Something about a scientist? Shit, that's not good. Night was starting to fall, which means I had to either make a break for it, or stay here. I was pinned to the ground, so I couldn't really do much. Why did they have to put so many spikes in my hands?! Even if I did manage to make it out, I would run out of energy really quick. They would probably either kill me or capture me again. Good grief, these guys do not make it easy.

I started to feel sleepy, and shut my eyes for a quick nap. I didn't exactly feel safe around these guys, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Before I knew it, I was dreaming away.

"THIS ONE! IS THIS THE TITAN YOU TOLD ME ABOUT?!"

The hell? What was that horrible screech I woke up to? Wait a minute, "Scientist"? Oh god no, they didn't.

"Yes, squad leader. Please don't be so loud…"

"Can I say hi to him?!"

"Uh...knock yourself out?"

I opened my eyes and saw a woman squatting on the ground in front of me. Yup. Hanji, Resident titan enthusiast.

"Hi there, big guy! I'm Hanji Zoe. What's yours?"

I rolled my eyes and made a low grumble.

"He responded! Holy shit he IS intelligent! This is amazing! Can I feel your skin? I've never had a Titan willingly let me touch it!"

I knew Hanji was a bit of a nutcase, but this is ridiculous. Oh god she's actually touching me.

"Oh my, your skin is so smooth for a titan."

Please stop touching me...being poked and prodded by Hanji is a fate worse than death… I let out a long groan, hopefully conveying the fact she was freaking me out. And of course, she didn't listen. I don't know why I expected much else.

"Okay. Now, we're going to see if you can understand me. Close your left eye if you can understand me."

I did as she told, and she reacted with a high pitched squeal. Ow, my ears. She was practically drooling at this point.

"He follows instructions! This is revolutionary for my studies! Oh, the experiments I could perform…"

Experiments? Oh god no. Nope. Fuck that. I've seen what she did to Sonny and Bean, and I ain't having that. Behind her, I saw the two soldiers from earlier. They were watching my every movement very closely. Judging by the looks of dread and confusion on their faces, I'd say they're straight out of the recruits. Poor bastards walked straight into hell…

I heard Hanji snap her fingers, bringing my attention back to her. She probably noticed my sudden lapse in attention. I looked back at her, and she smiled. Not a crazy, mad scientist smile, but a genuinely happy smile. It was surprisingly nice.

I heard the steady galloping of hooves off in the distance. It sounded like multiple horses, judging by the frequency of the noise. There were at least two, possibly more. I tried to turn my head towards the noise, but to no avail. Seriously, why did they have to put spikes all over me? I get that it's restraint, but sheesh. The galloping became louder, closing in on our location. The noise came right alongside me, and I got a glimpse at who arrived. I expected it to be some soldiers who got separated from the formation, but it wasn't. It was so much worse.

Time seemed to slow down in that instant, as I was unfortunate enough to lock eyes with both Commander Erwin smith and Corporal Levi, the devil himself. My eyes widened in horror. I felt my skin crawl and twist. If I could, I would have probably pissed myself right now. Knowing Levi, he'll be the one to end me if I so much as twitch. I just had to hope and pray to whatever god existed here that he wouldn't approach me.

"Commander Smith, Sir!" I heard one of the officers shout. Erwin and Levi dismounted their horses and walked to Hanji, who had taken the time to pull herself away from poking me to greet them. Levi walked up to Hanji and gestured over his shoulder. "Is this the Titan That got up the wall?" He said. So it was true that I had been exposed. Damn garrison, the one time they decide to do their job…

Hanji grabbed Levi's arms and started swinging him around in a circle while giggling like a little kid. "Yes! There's more! He's even intelligent! He can understand human language! Even more amazing, he knows the salute!" Levi broke from Hanji's grip and dusted himself off. Erwin turned his cold, blue gaze to me. I think I felt my Titan heart stop for a moment there.

Erwin walked up to me and sat in front of me. Now that I get a closer look at him, he's got some rather impressive eyebrows. He lowered his head, almost in a menacing or intimidating way, locking eyes with me. "Can you understand me?" I grunted. Yes.

"Do you have any intention of harming us?" Jeez, what kind of question is that? Two deep grunts. No. "Are you a titan shifter?" My heart skipped a beat. So I've been sent at least past the battle of trost. As far as I was aware, I was somehow a pure titan. There could only be nine shifters at any time, so that was impossible. Two deep grunts. No.

After keeping eye contact with me for a minute or so, he stood up and went back over to Hanji. He whispered something in her ear, and she walked over to me and squatted in front of my face. "We're going to release you now. You seem friendly enough. But if you try anything, Levi won't let you have the chance. Okay?" I grunted. Crystal clear. It was frightening what Levi was capable of with the ODM gear, and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

Slowly but surely, I felt spikes and wires being removed. I had regained movement in my left arm, so I tried to get some of the restraints off myself. First the other arm, then the neck brace, a couple spikes in my back, and finally, on to the legs. I stood up and stretched, steam pouring out of the holes in my body. I almost fell over. I guess my leg muscles weren't fully healed yet. I felt many eyes watching me. Turning to the scouts, I bowed to them; a gesture of respect.

If I was going to get on their good side, I better do it fast.

 **Oh god, it's finally done. Sorry this was so late. I really don't have an excuse why.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Whoo boy, I haven't touched this story in a while. You'd think I'd pay more attention to it since this is one of my most read stories. Also, when I name the Titan protagonist, I'm obviously not going to use my real name. That'd be a dumb move on my part. Anyway, sorry for the incredibly long hiatus on this story. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

It was midday when the scouts decided to move out. I'm not sure why they decided to go home now, but they were probably satisfied with capturing me. Hanji was probably more than satisfied. They all got onto their horses and started moving. Unfortunately, Levi was remaining by my side, giving me a death stare. That glare was enough to get me going.

I kept up with the formation, taking down any Titans getting in our way. Levi stuck close to me. Too close. Whenever I sped up, he would follow suit. The strange thing was that he never broke formation to kill one himself. Was he observing me? No. "Babysitting" would be the term he'd use…

Either way, it was getting really annoying. I doubt I could do anything about it, though.

We rode for miles back towards the walls. As we approached the gate, I heard yelling from the top of the walls.

"Titan. Listen."

Levi had perched on my shoulder, gripping onto my hair.

"Erwin wants you to wait beside the gate. We'll let you know when it's safe."

I did as he told, and huddled up next to the gate entrance. I looked up and saw a group of garrison soldiers staring down at me, eyes and mouths agape. I went back to listening to Erwin speaking. I think I heard 'Friendly' and 'Ally' somewhere in there. Good to emphasize the fact that I'm not a threat. I then heard something unexpected.

 _Laughter._

Did...did they think this was funny?! The other scouts crowded around the gate shook their heads or sighed in disappointment. Suddenly, a noise round was fired, and the laughter stopped. I could hear Erwin clearly from there.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Friendly Titan!"

I guess that was my cue. The scouts gestured for me to go in. I hesitantly poked my head around the corner, and the crowded streets became dead-silent. I brought the rest of my giant body around and darted my eyes across the frozen crowd.

"By the goddesses!"

"It's huge!"

"Why would they let it in?!"

Oh god. That's a lot of people. Terrified people. Terrified of me.

"This Titan is no threat to you. He single handedly saved our squad from certain death. He was seen to even attack his own kind to defend us. We owe our lives to him."

I gave a small wave to the people. I even saw some smiling faces wave back.

This might not be so bad...

 **Later that afternoon…**

I was brought to the Scouts' forest headquarters. It was a nice little castle situated on the edge of a forest, as the name implied. It was once abandoned, so Levi had tasked people with cleaning the place up. Levi had specifically told me to stay put near the stables. I sat with my knees against my chest, leaning against a tree.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Eren Jaeger watching me. Weird. He should be at the top floor with Petra if I remember this part correctly.

I glanced over to him, and he averted his eyes back to the ground to continue sweeping. It would have been more convincing if he wasn't sweeping the grass. Smooth one, Jaeger.

I grunted to get his attention. His eyes met mine. I waved and beckoned him over.

"Hey there. Doing alright?"

I responded with a short 'Mhm'.

"Did you want to talk? I'm not sure if you can."

Oh yeah, that's right. Most titans can't talk. This would be a problem in the long run. Then, I noticed his broom. Oh god, Levi was gonna kill me for this. I carefully took the broom from Eren's hands. After carefully inspecting it, I broke off the head and put it on the ground beside me.

Eren stood there staring in awe. I guess he realized what I was trying to do. And he was absolutely correct.

I dragged the broken broom through the bare dirt leaving curved trails as it went. After a few moments, a word was clearly visible.

 ** _DANIEL_**


	6. Chapter 5

**HOLY SHIT WHY DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH?! It's mediocre, and I have no idea what I'm doing! I'm seriously struggling to comprehend why this is my most followed story.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, btw.**

Chapter 5

"Holy shit…"

Eren was staring at the engravings I had drawn in the ground.

"You...you have a name…Hanji's definitely going to want to see this."

I grunted furiously, shaking my head and waving my hands to the sides frantically.

"Why not?! This is amazing!"

I rolled my eyes around while twirling a finger next to my head. She would go ballistic over this. She wouldn't want to leave me alone for even a minute.

That wasn't the only reason though. They might start probing me for info. Sensitive info. If I was going to warn them of things, I'd have to be extremely careful with what information I spill.

I brought the broomstick back down onto my earthen canvas and began to write again.

 **I KNOW THINGS. DANGEROUS THINGS. KEEP BETWEEN US OK?**

Eren nodded and smiled. I brushed away my writings in the dirt, and convenient timing too because, I heard a door slam open.

"Yoo hoo! Where's my two favorite Titans?"

Right. Hanji. Fantastic. Right as I'm getting somewhere with Eren.

"I've got some experiments to conduct on you, big guy! Follow me now, ok?"

I let out a sigh, and got up to follow Hanji. I might reveal to her my writing capabilities. It'd be a pain to try and convey things otherwise...Well, here goes nothing.

Once we reached the testing grounds, (which was really just the rear of the castle.) I grunted to get Hanji's attention. Her neck practically almost snapped with how quickly she turned her head. I kneeled down and dragged a finger through the dirt.

 **HELLO.**

Never in my life will I ever be prepared for Hanji screaming. Ow.

 **PLEASE DONT DO THAT.**

"Oh no! I'm sorry, big guy! Did I hurt you?! Are you alright?!"

Oh, so now she's concerned.

"What else can you write?" She had her eyes bouncing from me to the ground, split between watching my movements and facial expressions, and watching what I write.

 **MY NAME IS DANIEL.**

"Well, since you have the same thought capacity as humans, let's start with some 'human' questions. How old are you?"

 **BIOLOGICALLY 18**

"Biologically, hm? Have you not always been a Titan?"

 **NO. HUMAN ONCE. EXISTENCE HERE UNNATURAL. CANT TALK ABOUT IT. SECRET. CAN TELL OTHER STUFF THOUGH.**

Hanji plopped down on her rear and crossed her legs. I mimicked her and did the same. "So...you were human once. What happened?" She asked. I simply shrugged. "Well, that's helpful." She muttered sarcastically. "Do you get the urge to eat humans like other Titans?"

Right as she said that, my sense of smell kicked in and the whole castle suddenly smelled delicious. I scrunched my face and started writing again.

 **YES BUT I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FIGHT IT OFF UNTIL NOW. IT JUST KICKED BACK IN. THE ENTIRE CASTLE SMELLS GOOD.**

"That's not good...If I may ask, what does it smell like? I want to know what we smell like to Titans." She stared at me with wide eyes, expectantly. I wiped away some of my writings to make more room. I leaned my head back a bit and took a few wiffs of the air, trying to get a better idea of what to write.

 **SMELLS LIKE MEATLOAF BUT MUCH STRONGER. IT FILLS YOUR SENSES. ITS EVERYWHERE. ONE SMELL IS DIFFERENT. IT SMELLS EVEN STRONGER. IT SMELLS LIKE TITAN.**

Hanji's eyes lit up again. "Oh! If one smell is different, I have a hunch that you're smelling Eren!"

Huh. I can smell Titan shifters. Upon sniffing more, I realized I had inadvertently lied to Hanji. I smelled four. I knew very well who those people were, and I wasn't about to blab away the other three's secrets just yet.

 **MOST LIKELY. PLEASE LEAVE NOW. DONT WANT TO LASH OUT. COME BACK TOMORROW.**

With that, Hanji got up and left me in the testing grounds. I laid down on my back and spent the rest of the day trying to suppress my urges to eat people. While successful, it took the whole day. Feeling the lack of sunlight, I closed my eyes and headed off to dreamland.

* * *

My eyes shot open. It's still night. What the hell. I sniffed the air.

Two shifters on the move. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I got up and walked around the castle, careful to lighten my steps. I faintly heard chattering around the front. I took a quick sniff again. Now there's three. Great. If I had to take a wild guess, I'd say the third is 'Bitch Mcgee' Annie. I carefully peeked my head around the corner, only letting a single eye around. Sure enough, Reiner, Bertholdt, and A hooded figure wearing ODM gear. I tried to focus my hearing as best I could to listen in on their conversation.

"That Titan's going to be a problem. It's smart. Too smart. There's no way it can be just a pure Titan." I heard Reiner say.

"We have very little time. We have two targets now." Annie said. "I can either go for the test subjects, or the smart Titan. Which one?"

"The smart one. We can't risk him helping these devils." Reiner answered. "He should still be asleep. The sun isn't up yet."

"Alright," Annie replied. "I'll see what I can do. I'll do it when you guys get back inside."

It was then I got a figurative lightbulb over my head. If Annie tries to kill me when she thinks I'm asleep, I might be able to catch her off-guard. If the stars align and the gods are happy, I might just be able to take a bite out of her…

I tiptoed back around to my resting spot and laid down on my side with my nape outwards. The perfect bait. And now to prep the snare…

I focused my hearing and smell, waiting for her to get close.

For roughly ten minutes I laid in wait. Then, upon my sensitive ears, I heard the oh-so-familiar sound of ODM gear. I felt a hook pierce my neck, but I dared not move. I listened.

Closer…

Closer…

THERE YOU ARE.

I reached my arm behind me, grabbing the wire and yanking it in front of me. I tugged the wire down and slammed it and Annie along with it, into the ground. She groaned and held her head, trying to process what happened. She finally locked eyes with me as I shot my hand out and grabbed her. I squeezed her in my hand, hearing her ribs crack and listening to the sweet song of her screams.

Not wasting any time, I quickly brought her up to my mouth and bit down on her, severing her torso from the rest of her body. I felt her hot remains slide down my throat with a 'gulp'.

I felt great. I leaned back and let out a triumphant roar, blood spatters flying out my mouth. Now to wait for the inevitable.

I turned around and saw faint lights in the castle and shadows running through the windows. I heard panicked yelling, one of them being Hanji, differentiated by the sheer volume.

I looked down at the pair of legs in my hand, suddenly feeling a bit woozy. Not entirely from the blood, but...more of a burning, steaming feeling. Is this how Titans feel like when they-

 **THUMP**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yes, I killed off Annie. I'll work around it, ok?**

 **Chapter 6**

Oh god, my head…It feels like I just got slapped by the colossal titan...and why is it dark?

 _Rattle Rattle._

Huh? Chains? But that means…

I looked down at my hands. I was in a bed. With perfectly normal, human hands. Albeit chained, but human!

"YES!" I thrust my hands in the air, ignoring the rattling chains all the while. "Oh, thank you whatever god has blessed me on this day!"

I looked around and found myself to be in a dungeon. Probably the same one the scouts kept Eren in. Looks like whoever dumped me in here chained me to the bed, too. Looks like these aren't my clothes, either. That probably means I returned to human buck naked.

"Oh good, you're awake."

I jolted my head towards the bars and an oil lantern flicked on. Both Erwin and Levi sat there, with less-than-amused faces.

"So Daniel, care to explain to us what the hell happened?" Levi asked me. Even though he was completely calm, I could still feel the wave of mistrust and anger coming full force.

"Well…uh...Where should I begin?" I tried to sound as calm and collected as possible, but still heard my voice shake a little.

"Let's start with where you came from." Erwin suggested.

I probably shouldn't blow their minds too much yet. "Alright, my name is Daniel. I'm not from this world. An entirely separate reality where titans don't exist. You all exist there too in a way, but not in a way you would understand. I know all about you guys and the world you live in, but I can't really convince you guys without Levi possibly having a mental breakdown."

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Try me."

"You made a bad call that day, Levi. You left them, and they suffered. You left them to die."

Levi shot towards the bars, teeth bared and glaring daggers into my very soul. "You son of a bitch! You're lucky there are bars here."

Erwin was equally surprised, not at Levi's outburst, but from the fact that he probably just remembered the day I hinted at. The day of Isabelle and Farland's deaths.

"Levi. That's enough." He said. Levi backed off, returning to Erwin's side. "So, what exactly do you want to do?"

I thought for a moment, choosing my answer very carefully. "I want to use my newfound power to help humanity and create a future. Hopefully with a little less bloodshed than what I remember."

"Which reminds me," Erwin leaned forward in his seat. "What is that power? Is it similar to Eren's? No doubt you already know about that."

I sat up straight and inched forward as far as the chains would allow me. "That it is. I now hold the Athletic Titan. Previous holder was a quiet girl by the name of Annie Leonhardt."

"One of the top 10 graduates?" Erwin inquired.

"Yep," I replied. "She had the Athletic Titan. She could use it with terrifying efficiency. Extreme speed, endurance, and could harden her Titan skin into a crystal substance to increase her combat proficiency or protect herself without covering her nape with her hand. When that happens, the average soldier pretty much becomes a simple nuisance."

Erwin had a concerned expression in his eyes, taking in my words. Finally, he spoke again. "And exactly how powerful is this crystal substance?"

I shivered, remembering the scene of the anime when the armored titan first appeared. "It's the same crystal substance that covers the entire body of the armored titan, and god damn cannons didn't do jack shit to it." Erwin and Levi looked at each other.

Levi, still looking absolutely pissed, was the one to ask the next question. "Judging by how much you know about the Titan's combat capability, I would only assume that we somehow fought it in one reality or another. What exactly happened?"

"Oh boy, here we go," I sighed. "It was on the 57th expedition. Erwin arranged a new goal before then to lure out the traitor that killed Hanji's test subjects. The female titan appeared and slaughtered anyone who tried to engage her. She was looking for Eren. Eventually, she found where he was and pursued your squad into the forest of giant trees. You led her into a trap. You know those harpoon guns that trap Titans by burrowing into the skin and having the skin heal around the coils? Yeah, those things.

You got her from all sides. Completely immobile. Unfortunately, you said something and it set her off. She roared, and about forty or so abnormal Titans just came running. They ate her. They just started fucking eating her! That gave time for Annie to escape from her Titan form, get far enough away, and transform again. She killed someone with her gear before she did, but I don't remember who. Poor bastard had his neck sliced open like a Titan."

I paused, remembering the gruesome scene of him, just dangling there, blood dripping from his open neck, barely hanging on by a thread.

"Anyway, you guys tried to get Eren away from her again, but she just kept going faster and faster. Eventually, your squad had to intervene themselves. That's where the horror really began. They bravely fought the female titan, for about roughly 2 minutes before they were all mercilessly slaughtered. Eld was the first to go. Bitten in half before being spit back out."

I saw Levi look down and wince, no doubt imagining the scene.

"Oluo was the last to die. Tried to attack the Titan's nape in desperation. It crystallized and instantly shattered his blades. Both of them. After realizing his mistake, he was promptly spin-kicked into oblivion. That was the end of Squad Levi."

Levi looked back up at me. "Petra is in my squad. You didn't say anything about her."

Oh no. No, no, no, no.

"Well?! What happened!" He barked.

"She…" I began, "She helped disable the arms and blind the female titan. She focused her healing to one of her eyes, got back up, and ran full speed after Petra. She chased her towards a broad tree, then just fucking stomped her into it. Her scream was haunting. You had to dump the body during the retreat. I'm sorry. I really didn't want to tell you."

"Keep going."

"Come again?" I asked, hopeful that he wasn't going where I think he was going.

"If you know this much, then you know she was my fiancé. What happened when we returned to the wall?"

"Petra's father was one of the first to greet you. He said something about marriage, and to 'say hi to his baby girl' and you just sorta...stared into nothing...He never once showed concern that she might have died." A sad silence soon followed.

Erwin coughed, getting both our attention. "So, what does it mean, now that Leonhardt is dead, and you have her power?"

"Well," I put my hand on my chin in thought. "I guess those events will never happen. The female titan will never be exposed, the expedition can proceed with minimal casualties, and most of all, Levi's sweetheart isn't dead. Seriously, the community went ballistic over her death…"

Erwin leaned back and sighed. "We'll discuss the matter of your apparent omniscience at another time. One more thing before we let you out."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Who are the colossal and armored titans? They're most likely the same as Annie and Eren."

"I know who they are, but I'm not telling you. Now hear me out before you brand me a traitor or something dumb like that."

"We're listening…"

"I'm not telling you because you would be constantly observing them. These two notice everything! Your sudden behavior shift towards them would immediately set off red flags that you know something. It would push them to strike sooner and without warning. They're already shocked by Annie's death no doubt, any more problems would absolutely push them over the edge."

"So what the hell do we do, just sit around twiddling our thumbs waiting for them to make a move?" Levi asked.

"No. Not at all. I'm going to talk to them. They already suspect me of being a shifter now, and not talking to them about it and at least trying to clear some things up would paint an even bigger bullseye on my back."

"I have to agree." Erwin stated, surprising both of us. "Daniel may have a point. If they've been hidden among us for so long, there must be an emotional connection to their new comrades that they're hesitant to destroy. Attempting peaceful negotiations could prevent further Titan incidents. At the same time, this could horribly backfire and instantly provoke them to attack us and the walls."

"Then again, you're quite infamous for coming up with plans that could horribly backfire, right Erwin?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"Quite observant. Now then, Levi?"

Levi came over to the bars and pulled out a small key. The bars slid open, and he came over to unlock the chains.

After I stood up, I received a swift knee to the gut. Fucking...Ow.

"That's for bringing up Isabelle and Farland."

"You've made your point...haaaahhh...ow."

"Oh yeah, Welcome to the scouts."

Fuck. Yes.

 **Don't expect me to upload very often like I am recently. I just write during a two hour period between my college classes.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I spent the next few hours wandering around the castle, introducing myself to the other soldiers, explaining with Erwin's help that I was a person who had the same power as Eren, but for a much longer time and with more experience. I gave the excuse that my Titan form had only recently run out of energy, and was forced to turn back. I was about to go have a look around, when Eren came up to me. It took a lot of nerve for me not to fanboy right then and there.

"Hey, uh...Daniel? Can...can you teach me to use my Titan form better?" He looked at me with an almost pleading expression.

"O-of course!" I replied, fumbling over my words. "I'll make sure you're the best you can be." I slapped him on the back, trying to be more buddy-buddy with him. It took a lot of self control to not fanboy right then and there. "I'll have to ask Hanji first, but the promise of watching two Titan shifters duke it out should be more than enough to get a 'yes' from her."

His eyes widened. "Wait, duke it out?"

"Of course. How else are you going to learn to fight better?"

Eren gulped and I gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry about it! Come on!"

I lead Eren around until I found Hanji. Out back with her test subjects, of course. Poor old Sonny and Bean.

"Hey Hanji!"

She spun around with wide eyes. God, I'm never gonna get used to that. She's just so...weird.

"Wanna see me and Eren fight in our Titan forms?"

Childlike glee appeared in her eyes, before she stopped herself and it disappeared.

"Why?" She asked.

"So I can teach Eren to better control his Titan form. I'll let you waaaaatch…" I taunted her. The glee in her eyes returned and she straight up tackled me. Theeeere's the Hanji I remember.

"When are we going?! I need to get my notebook!"

"Now, actually."

"NOW?!" Eren and Hanji both yelled.

And there go my ears again. Will this ever stop? Probably not. Will it become the running joke with me? Most likely. This does not bode well for my eardrums.

After Hanji frantically running around, she grabbed her notebook and we rode out into the barren field not too far from the base. I never thought riding horses would be nice. I did once when I was little, but that was just a pony ride. No, these were fully trained warhorses. We hopped off, and Hanji ran a good distance away from us.

"Okay you two!" She hollered from a distance. "Transform already!"

"Um…" Eren looked from her to me with a confused look. "Okay." He bit his hand. Yeesh, that's painful just to look at! How the hell does he bite through his hand like that?! Oh god now there's blood everywhere, aw man, this is just a mess! Why can't you use a knife or ring like the others?!

"WHY WON'T IT WORK?!" Eren screamed in pain. "WHYYYYY?!?!"

I had to tell him something… "Eren." I called. "You gotta concentrate. Think back to the boulder. You had a goal. You had the will. The determination. You bit your hand. You have a goal now. Fight me. FIGHT ME!" I yelled and bit my own hand an-OOOOOWWWW FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!

BOOM!

Whoo...what happened…?

I'm...tall. Really tall. Again. I guess the transformation was successful. My first successful Titan shift. Neato.

This is definitely different from my other Titan form. I seemed to be missing a lot of skin on my chest, legs, and arms. Can't tell if I'm missing any facial skin for obvious reasons. My muscles from my other Titan form seem to have carried over. Sweet. I guess this is what I look like as the Athletic Titan.

Down at my feet, I saw Eren. He looked kinda scared. Good. If I can get him scared enough, he might transform. I squatted down near him with a big, toothy grin. I raised my fist back…

Come on, please let this work.

And thrust it towards him.

BOOM!

Lightning. There we go.

Out of the dust came a flying fist, aimed straight toward my face. Not being one with the best of reflexes, I took it like a champ. Or I would at least like to think I did.

I got sent flying back, skidding across the ground. When I propped myself up, I saw and heard an angry Titan Eren.

I got up and locked eyes with him, his eyes full of unbridled anger and fury. Then I clapped.

I applauded him.

His expression of rage quickly faded back into one of confusion and bewilderment. His eyes widened, probably realizing what I had provoked him to do.

I don't know why, but I felt proud of him. I just wanted to run over and give him a bear hug while babbling like a madman. Nice job Eren!

"Nice job Eren!"

We all froze.

Did...did I just speak? In...my Titan form?

"So um...I think I can speak in my Titan form now? Huh. That's new."

"Are you sure you're an experienced shifter?" I heard Hanji sarcastically call to us.

"Oh god dammit, ask Erwin! He'll fill you in!" I retorted.

Eren had been looking back and forth between us for a while now. Guess I should talk to him.

"Okay Eren. I'm going to teach you how to fight. Put up your dukes!"

Eren and I both took fighting stances.

"Now, the first step to fighting as a Titan is to know your weaknesses and weak points!" I instructed. "Your nape is your vital area. An attack gets through your nape, it's game over."

Titan Eren raised an eyebrow. Right. They don't know that phrase.

"Er, it means you're done. You lose. You're dead. Someone attacks that weak spot, you can kiss your ass goodbye. Protect it as much as possible when on the defensive." I covered my nape with my right hand as an example. "Personally, I use my weaker hand to cover my nape. I'm a lefty, so my right isn't as strong. You should work on both arms to make yourself as flexible in combat as possible." Eren put his left hand over his nape. Guess he's a righty.

"I should probably mention, this is a tactic for when you're on the defensive. Let's focus on offense since you're going to be fighting mindless titans for the most part." I dropped my right hand and brought it back up to my other. "As you are keenly aware already, the nape is the weak point. Now, how would you go about destroying it?"

Titan Eren let out a sort of grumble/groan. Right. He can't talk. He seemed to realize this and stopped after a second.

"Rhetorical question. I'll tell you how: punch, kick, and bite the shit out of it."

Eren's eyes lit up. Kinda terrifying to see his Titan form with that open jawline like a smile.

"Are you aware that your Titan form has an exposed jawline? Like, not gums, no lips or anything. It's like your teeth ARE the lips. Kinda creepy. Anyway, your teeth are very sharp. Since titans have a very large bite force, your mouth is just as dangerous as a punch or kick. Come over here, give it a try." I held out my Titan's arm.

Eren stomped his way over and leaned in to bite my arm. And now for trial by fire. I think that's what this is…?

I punched Eren in the face and sent him flying back.

"You think I'm just going to let you bite me?! YOU ARE WRONG, GOOD SIR!"

Eren stared at me then narrowed his eyes. The flesh at the back of his cheeks twisted upward into what I assume is a smile. A creepy smile. Eren stood back up, cracked his knuckles, and took his fighting stance again.

Yeeeess...now he gets it.

"EN GARDE, FUCKBOY!"

I charged at him and threw a right hook at him. He blocked it with both his arms and threw a hook right back at me. Again, like a champ, I took it straight to the face. I think he might have cracked something. I may not feel pain in this form, but that does not mean I don't feel things at all. And ho boy, if I could feel pain, I'd be hurting just from that.

We exchanged blows for a bit, both of us leaving sizeable impacts on each other. It was actually pretty fun.

I rushed back at him and threw another hook.

He was about to pull the same counter as the first, but I hopped to the side and planted a fist in HIS face this time. I managed to knock a few Titan teeth out of their sockets which to be honest, I did not expect to happen.

I may be a Titan, but man, I am not strong. The fact that I'm managing to actually do damage is...jarring. It gives a sort of power high, knowing you can do something like that.

Eren spun around from the hit, but quickly recovered. The stance he took this time was...different.

Wait…

He stood with one leg bent, standing on the ball of his foot.

No. No fucking way is he doing this.

I rushed at him again, readying a gut punch.

Eren shot a hand forward, crossing over to the left side of my head. His left leg sweeped under me.

That was Annie's fighting style!

I was pushed down, pinned by Eren at the throat.

"Time! Time out!"

Immediately, his grip slacked.

I slowly picked myself up, feeling the strain on my Titan body.

"That...that was Annie's kick. You cheeky bastard."

Titan Eren 'smiled' again.

"I'll admit. You got me good. Nice one. I think that's enough for today. We'll just wait till our Titans run out of strength."

Eren and I flopped down onto the grass. I thought to myself, letting my mind wander for a while. Then it occurred to me.

He used Annie's moves.

A pang of guilt struck me. I was wondering when I'd feel guilty for killing Annie. Now is not when I expected. The fact that I killed another human being...It's disturbing. She was serving her country. She had a family back home. Her one goal was to see her father again.

And I took that away from her. And I took her away from him.

Knowing Eren, he'll want to go blab to Annie about how he used her kick. She'd give a small huff of approval, walk away, and make a small smirk. She'd be secretly proud.

But now she can't. Because she's dead. Because of me.

I know she was gonna kill a bunch of people, but god damn I still feel guilty about it.

After we emerged from our Titan forms, Eren and I just talked for a bit. Hanji was drooling over all the data she had gathered. What data that was, I don't know. I'm going to have to peek at her notes when she's not looking.

Why when she's not looking? I don't want to be lectured till 4 in the morning, thanks.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I mostly spent it talking to the other scouts. It was a pretty cool experience to meet these beloved characters in person! Well...almost all of them.

Out of the corner of my eye every so often, I saw Reiner and Bertholdt shooting glares my way. Welp. I guess now's a good time as ever. I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked past them.

"Walk with me."

As soon as I said that, I heard feet shuffling behind me. I led them to their room in the barracks, led them in, and shut the door.

"So, Daniel is it?" Reiner smiled and crossed his legs on his bed. "Nice to meet ya. What's on your mind?"

I frowned and pulled up a chair from the room's desk.

"Cut the crap, man. Don't think I haven't noticed the glares you two give me."

Both their expressions turned sour.

"Let me clear this up right now. I know why you two don't like me. I knew about Annie."

Bertholdt gritted his teeth and glared harder at me.

"First, I want to formally apologize that it had to come to that."

Both of them looked at me in surprise. Guess they didn't expect an apology.

"Second, I know who you two are. More specifically, what you are and where you came from."

Their eyes grew even wider.

"And I'm here with a proposition." I fought the urge to show a smirk.

"Why should we listen to you?!" Bertholdt grabbed my collar, pulling me close to his face.

"Because I can offer you a way out of this nightmare. A way out of Marley's grip. A way to right the wrongs of the past and bring the world together. No more hatred. No more war. No more persecution. And most importantly, gain your freedom."

Reiner gulped and looked back and forth between me and Bertholdt. Bertholdt's grip loosened and I pulled myself back into the chair.

"Now. Are you willing to listen to me?"

The two looked between each other and nodded. Wow, that was easy.

"Good. This makes things a million times easier. You must have some questions yourselves, hm?"

"...Why did you kill Annie?" Bertholdt squeaked out.

"I had woken up in the middle of the night. I smelled you too out and about. Apparently I can smell shifters. I crept around until I saw you two talking with her overheard your choice to kill me. Thanks for that by the way."

They started sweating.

"I tiptoed back to my resting place, laid back down, and just basically just ate her. Now I hold her Titan power."

"That...that's horrible." Bertholdt sputtered.

"Oh quit your bitching," I waved a hand at him. "That's nothing compared to what you two did. You guys are traitors to humanity and- oh that reminds me."

"What?"

"I may or may not have told Erwin that the armored and colossal titans are among the scouts." I tapped my fingers together. "Now before you get all uppety, I assure you that I did not tell them who."

Reiner grumbled. "So what are you going to do, turn us in?"

"No. You're going to confess right to their faces. No one else has to know. It will never leave the room."

"Well, we have no choice now. Fine. We'll confess. This better work, or you're a dead man."

"Right, right. Well, I must be off. Toodles!"

I pushed the chair back into the desk and waved goodbye. I opened the door and…

Erwin. And…Levi.

"How long have you two been standing there?"


End file.
